


Kiss Me Slowly

by SJAandDWfan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then again, Laura believed Carmilla genuinely got a kick out of annoying her. And she was annoyed. Now more than ever. She was annoyed that Carmilla had been lying to her all this time, she was annoyed that her roommate was as obstinate and guarded as she was…</p>
<p>She was annoyed because for a second before Carmilla used her as a human juicebox, Laura actually thought maybe Carmilla was going to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom... I'm in too deep. Send help.

“Stupid vampire,” Laura muttered under her breath, listening to the sound of running water and knowing full well that Carmilla wasn’t going to clean her hair out of the shower any more than Laura herself was going to give up her cookies. “Stupid, _useless_ vampire.” She looked at the clock; only a few hours before she would have to get up for her Lit midterm.

She’d never be able to sleep, not with everything that had just happened. Not with the realisation that there were a group of vampires quite literally out for her blood and the only thing that was standing in their way was another vampire – and this one had already gotten a taste of her blood. Nervously running her hands through her hair, Laura wondered if the Dean and Will were going to come back soon, or if they’d wait. Honestly, she didn’t know which was worse.

And Carmilla…

Carmilla. What to do about her? Could she trust her at all? Carmilla had known Laura was a target all along, but she hadn’t done anything about it. What was it she’d said the previous afternoon? That she tried to send the girls running back to parents or fallback schools? That may have explained some of her atrocious behaviour all that time ago. Then again, Laura believed Carmilla genuinely got a kick out of annoying her. And she _was_ annoyed. Now more than ever. She was annoyed that Carmilla had been lying to her all this time, she was annoyed that her roommate was as obstinate and guarded as she was…

She was annoyed because for a second before Carmilla used her as a human juicebox, Laura actually thought maybe Carmilla was going to kiss her.

She wasn’t sure exactly why that annoyed her so much, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Couldn’t she just be annoyed without some deep reason?

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the lack of running water until she was confronted with Carmilla walking back into the room, hair still dripping slightly and wrapped only in a towel. Trying to hide her immediate blush, Laura rolled her eyes instead.

“Do you really have to get changed in here?”

Carmilla smirked, seemingly having calmed down a bit. “Yes actually, seeing as the only clothes in there were the ones I’ve been wearing for nearly two weeks.” She threw a significant look at Laura over her shoulder as she pulled some shorts on underneath the towel.

Laura had no good answer for that. And she had even less of a good answer when Carmilla carelessly dropped the towel and Laura was greeted with the sight of Carmilla’s bare back and her throat closed up of its own accord. She tried to look away, she really did, but she found herself compelled by the droplets of water running from the vampire’s dark hair all the way down her spine.

It didn’t last long, though; Carmilla pulled on a tank top and it took Laura a while to realise that, one: Carmilla _did_ own sleeping clothes, however little she used them and that, two: She was still staring as Carmilla turned around.

The smirk intensified.

“Close your mouth, cutie, it could catch flies.”

Laura snapped her mouth shut (when had it opened?), embarrassed. It wasn’t her fault her roommate was so distracting – and irritating, yes, she was definitely very… irritating. Losing her train of thought once again, Laura said nothing back and instead crossed the room to sit down on her bed.

“I am sorry, you know,” Carmilla’s voice took her by surprise, “for biting you, I mean.”

Laura looked over at her. Carmilla was looking at her intently, _honestly_ , and she was slightly taken aback.

“It’s okay,” Laura sighed, all of earlier’s fight gone, “just as long as I won’t turn into a vampire too.”

Carmilla snorted slightly, “Hardly. It was barely anything.”

“What did it taste like?” Laura blurted out the question before she realised. Carmilla jolted, like she was surprised too. Something had suddenly shifted, but Laura couldn’t quite put her finger on what exactly.

“Uh, it was basically processed sugar, I guess. Must be all those cookies.” The vampire replied, with the ghost of a smile on her face.

“You know, funny story,” Laura’s mouth continued without Laura’s brain’s permission, “for a second – get this – for a second before you bit me I actually thought you were, well, you’re gonna laugh,”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows expectantly, and Laura’s voice decided ‘hey why not? This isn’t a bad idea at all’.

“I thought you were going to kiss me.”

Silence. Carmilla’s face gave nothing away as she mulled Laura’s words over. A good thirty seconds passed between them and neither one said anything. Laura was beginning to regret opening her mouth at all when Carmilla finally responded.

“Did you want me to kiss you?”

“No!” was Laura’s immediate answer, then: “I don’t know.”

And finally: “Yes.”

Carmilla actually looked a bit shocked at her answer(s). She was standing stock-still by her bed, eyes boring holes into Laura’s own. Seemingly caught in an inner conflict, there was no cutting remark waiting for her. Laura stood up, pulling nervously at her top. She really wished she had a brain/mouth filter.

“Huh.” Was all the vampire said.

And in a split second, Carmilla had crossed the room.

Gently, she cupped Laura’s face in her hands – almost mirroring their earlier positions – and leaned down to press their lips together. Laura’s first thought was that Carmilla’s lips were warmer than she was expecting. Her second thought – well, actually her first thought was her only thought because now Carmilla was kissing her and running her fingers through Laura’s hair and tracing her bottom lip with her tongue and Laura’s brain pretty much shut up.

Her hands came to rest around Carmilla’s waist, pulling the other girl closer as her lips parted and the kiss deepened. Carmilla made a pleased little sound at the back of her throat and leaned into her even more. Suddenly Laura was off-balance, and she fell backwards onto her own bed, Carmilla landing on top of her. They never once broke the kiss.

Her hands – always having had a mind of their own – began to creep under Carmilla’s tank top and feel the smooth skin of her back. Carmilla shivered as Laura’s fingers made their way up her spine, even arching her back slightly under the touch.

Laura smirked into the kiss, pleased with herself, but it soon disappeared with a whimper as Carmilla rolled her hips into Laura’s. Laura, almost wanting to one-up the other girl, and surprised at her own daring, slid her hands down to Carmilla’s ass and squeezed, earning a gasp from her roommate. Things were beginning to escalate pretty quickly, and Laura gradually realised this couldn’t go on, not quite yet. So, reluctantly, she broke the kiss.

Carmilla pulled back, eyes almost black with arousal, but she seemed to understand. She nodded, and instead ran her thumb over Laura’s lower lip, kissing her cheek almost reverently.

“I know, we’re going to have to talk about this,” she said, “in addition to figuring out how to protect you from Will and my mother.”

“Yeah, forgot about that,” Laura muttered.

 

Carmilla smiled, actually smiled at her, “I wonder why,” she feigned innocence.

 

Laura sighed. “You should probably get off me, before I get tempted again.”

 

“I would but…” Carmilla trailed off, raising a single eyebrow at Laura. The girl on top of her dipped her head and stole another kiss before trailing her lips across Laura’s cheekbone to whisper in her ear:

 

“Your hands are still on my ass, Hollis.”


End file.
